infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Horseface
+15 |chain = +5 |speed = +5}} Raidriar ( ), also known as the God King, is the main antagonist of the Infinity Blade series. He rules the land together with a pantheon of seven Deathless, of which he is the leader. He does not live in the castle found in Infinity Blade I, but only comes there when the next descendant of the bloodline is ready to face him. History Infinity Blade I The God King is the enemy of the final battle of each Bloodline. He is reborn every time he is destroyed. After obtaining the Infinity Blade, you may access the dungeon, which leads to a Rebirth chamber with several Raidriar "buds" in green tubes, without the Helio Armor shoulder guards. Raidrair uses the Infinity Blade, Helio Helm, Sunstorm, and Helio Armor. He increases by 50 levels every time you defeat him. Siris is able to obtain all Raidriar's Armour and weapons. Once you reduce his health to 2/3, He will disarm you and you get the choice to side with him or die. Choosing your blade will unleash his fury attacks. When you side with him, he will spare you and he will appear to be telling Siris of his duty. He is a deathless but he does not seem to like the others stating they have gone too corrupt. Infinity Blade: Awakening Raidriar was reborn in his Seventh Temple of Reincarnation after Siris had defeated him in battle. He claims that he allowed Siris to defeat him. He is referred to as Raidriar by his Devoted (mortals that serve him). Raidriar uses technology, only available to the Deathless, to learn how he lost the duel against Siris. Raidriar learns that the Infinity Blade was not fully activated when he lost, however, it was powerful enough to kill the lesser Deathless that were imprisoned in his dungeon. Raidriar believes that the Infinity Blade may be fully activated now and is terrified by the thought of a true death. Raidriar reviews the video of his duel with Siris and believes that the Worker Of Secrets trained Siris. Raidriar is also intrigued by the identity of a female assassin (Isa) who initially attempts to kill Siris and retrieve the blade. Raidriar gathers several Dark Knights and sets out to meet with The Worker of Secrets. As Siris learns of the God King's rebirth, he sets out with Isa to find another Deathless, Saydhi, that can help Siris find the Worker of Secrets. After Siris kills Saydhi, he inserts the Infinity blade in a slot similar to the one in Raidriar's dungeon, causing Siris to lose possession of the Infinity Blade, and Raidriar to gain it. He tells Siris of their intertwined past. Siris is actually Ausar, who is Deathless himself. Infinity Blade II At the start of Infinity Blade II, it is revealed that the God King is alive again. He tricks Siris and takes back the Infinity Blade, calling him "Ausar." It is later revealed by the Worker of Secrets that the God King's true name is Raidriar, and Ausar can only free the Worker by trapping Raidriar in his place.When Siris arrives at Saydhi's Estate, He challenges Raidriar for a duel shouting his name and waited. The latter arrives with A Plated Guard, An Iron Butcher, And an Iron Sentinel. He commands his minions to best Siris but not to kill him but save him for the Infinity Blade. Siris survives and faces The God King himself. The former bests him. He reveals that killing him will not end Siris' goal to free mankind from the Deathless. He then hits Raidriar with the pommel of the blade. Siris brings him back to Saranthia to free The Worker but he reveals that Siris was actually the one who imprisoned him and tricks Siris into imprisonment with Raidriar. Tactics Infinity Blade I Before battling the God King, the player is advised to equip a weapon with the most raw damage they have available to them, as the God King becomes immune to almost all elemental attacks after only a few bloodlines. It's also advised that the player not rush in to fighting him, as his weapon's elemental attack changes often; equip shields that add resistances to those elements. It's also highly advised to have a decent Magic attribute, coupled with a ring with healing properties. And remember to heal fully with a Health Potion. It's highly advised that the player stick to parrying the God King's standard attacks, because the small windows from block and dodge breaks won't provide a good opportunity to dish out damage at all. When the God King gets cut down by 1/3 of his health, he gives you a choice to join him or die. If you choose to serve him by tapping on him, he'll praise you for your wisdom and a secret achievement, 'Not In Kansas' will be unlocked. By tapping on your weapon, he will become angered, and start to attack more aggressively by now using three different fury chains. All can be parried if you know the attack and time the parry well enough, but if you're hard of timing, or even intimidated by a boss titan throwing a fury chain at you, blocking will mostly keep you from physical harm if you don't mind losing at minimum 15 points to your shield endurance. The God King uses horizontal attacks frequently as well, making dodging ineffective. Put simply, stick to parrying as much as possible, and healing whenever needed, will keep you alive through the fight. After selecting the God King, the player will be taken on to the next bloodline; if he has beaten the God King, he will raise his level by 50. However, if the player has lost the battle, the God King shall remain at his current level. The God King drops a significant (though level-dependant) amount of gold, and a guaranteed item. It should be noted that the God King will rarely drop the Infinity Blade. Infinity Blade II Raidriar fights similar to any other normal-sized enemy, but with faster movements. He also has three unique fury combos, all of which include unblockable moves. It is recommended to parry these combos before he can execute them, if you can. The Vault of Tears update allows Raidriar to fire off light magic much like Saydhi and Thane. You can parry, dodge, or (at a cost to 5 odd units of damage to your shield/two handed weapon) block these attacks. Dialogue Notes *In Infinity Blade II's negative bloodlines, Raidriar equips the same gear as in Infinity Blade I. This version of the God King is called the Classic God King. *In Infinity Blade I, if you choose to join Raidriar, instead of a new bloodline beginning after the credits, you fight him again. If this is your first time doing so, then you will get the hidden achievement 'Not in Kansas'. *In the final cutscenes, after defeating Raidriar, Siris approaches his throne. He finds a small electronic device, perhaps a reference to the Apple iPhone. Siris taps it and backs away. Futuristic hologram projectors then protrude from the ceiling and display a hologram of the planet Infinity Blade takes place, but with a destroyed moon. *In Infinity Blade II, Raidriar uses similar armor to the Worker of Secrets - albeit a different color scheme, different helmet, and few pieces of black cloth on his waist. *Raidriar in Infinity Blade I uses a white version of Sunstorm. *Raidriar in IB2 is relatively easier than the Raidriar in the original since he has faster fury moves and stronger attacks than in IB2. *Raidriar is commonly called horseface which is ironic, since Rookbane has a helmet of a horse. Gallery Infinity-blade-enemies-guide-20101220011932774.jpg|A front and back shot of Raidriar Infinity-blade 2.jpeg|Raidriar greets the first ancestor IMG 0227.png|Raidriar offers you a choice IMG_1148.PNG|IB2 final duel Infinity Blade GodKing Kills 1779.jpg|The god King killing Siris. Raidriar_throne.JPG|Raidriar on his throne Raidriar_slain.JPG|Raidriar slain by Siris classic god king.png|The Classic God King in Infinity Blade II Siris_standing_over_Raidriar.jpg Trivia • The Nerrix was the God King's blade of choice before he found the Infinity Blade (weapon), as it was seen on the Teaser Trailer of Infinity Blade I. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade I Category:Deathless Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade II